


72 Hours/72小时

by sherryeris



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, 正剧间隙, 轻松搞笑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米库里欧在那三天里当然是在看书。他还能做什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	72 Hours/72小时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [72 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305300) by [Angelic_Ascent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent). 



“这是非常正常的反应，”莱拉说，“我确信史雷先生两三天时间内就能起来并恢复平时的状态，那时他的烧也会退掉的。”

“我明白了。”显然，这是米库里欧对此能想出的全部回应了。至少，是他所说出的全部。莱拉继续盯着他看，但米库里欧的目光一瞬也不瞬地盯着睡在床上的史雷。

“米库里欧先生，”莱拉继续说道，没能唤回他的全部注意，“想要我带你在城里四处转转吗？此外，还有其他事情我应该解释……”

“没关系。”米库里欧从房间一头拉过一把椅子。把它放在床头柜旁边。“我有点累，所以，如果你不介意的话，我想我宁可待在这里。此外，如果我比史雷先听到整个故事就不公平了。也许我可以看本书。”

莱拉微微一笑，忍着没笑出声。“好吧。那么，我就留你在这……看书。”

当她关上身后的门后，米库里欧把椅子拖到了史雷的床边。

\---

第一天，米库里欧确实看书了。谢天谢地，史雷的客房有个摆满各类著作的小书架。大部分是关于湖中女神历史，或者关于城市内外遗迹的；正是通常米库里欧会带着热情阅读并熟记所读的一切的那一类。

不过现在，他一边翻着书页，一边发现自己无法想起之前章节的大部分内容。

他无数次地抬头看史雷。他无数次发现史雷没有移动分毫。他的胸膛以稳定的频率起起伏伏。一，二，三……接近三秒的吸气和呼气。表示他应该是完全放松安稳的。

尽管如此，米库里欧把书放在床头柜上，靠过去把两根手指搭上史雷的手腕，一只手轻放在他胸口——看在准确度的份上。扑通，扑通，扑通。正常速度。

第十二次——米库里欧知道这是第十二次，因为他每三十分钟就检查一次——他把手从史雷手腕上移开，移到额头上，用羽毛般轻柔的触抚拂开他的刘海，随后手背放在史雷的额头上。他的体温升高了一点。

米库里欧拿起之前从抽屉里取的手巾，一手滑过手巾。一瞬间它就吸满了凉水。他小心翼翼地把它再次放到史雷的额头上。

之后几分钟，米库里欧看着他。史雷除了呼吸外还是一动不动，米库里欧抬起沉重的眼皮看向墙上的钟。

……这真是很长的一天。

他站起身，拿起椅子上面的靠垫，静静将椅子移开床边。随后他把靠垫放在床边地上，躺了下来。以及——当然只是为了安全考虑——他抬起手轻轻拉住史雷的手，让它垂到床边好握住。只是以防万一他需要什么。

\--

第二天，没看很多书。

米库里欧试过。但没有意思，还有，嗯，要是他比史雷了解更多这附近的遗迹等等就不公平了。还有史雷睡得乱七八糟的头发，他一转头刘海就从那个方向垂下来，要更加令人出神——尽管米库里欧只是看看确保他睡得安稳。

检查过一轮史雷的脉搏、呼吸和体温，米库里欧发觉自己没法拿下对方手腕上自己的手去拿毛巾。他的视线向下，发现这是因为他不再感觉到史雷的手腕内侧，而是把手放到了史雷的手上面。他们的手指或多或少地纠缠在一起，宽松却稳定地握在一起。米库里欧不确定是不是他下意识这么做了，或者是不是史雷干的，或者也许两人都是。他不打算给自己时间考虑这个——否则他可能很快就要检查自己的脉搏了——所以他试图慢慢松开手指，扭动手腕试图松开手。不过史雷似乎紧紧握着他——米库里欧抬眼看他的脸，他仍然沉睡着，所以一定是位置的原因。

但是米库里欧当然不想尝试用力挣脱弄醒他。他试着用另一只手去够手巾，不过徒劳无功。

他悄悄滑下椅子，低下身跪在地板上，接近床头柜。终于，他能够到手巾了，他再次打湿手巾，把它放到史雷的额头上。

他的目光游移到他们的手上。米库里欧自然之前是感受过史雷的手的，不过从没像现在这样过。现在他有时间去意识到史雷的手有多温暖，米库里欧觉得这不太是由于他发烧了。他有时间去感受史雷掌缘的薄茧，掌心的柔软。他有时间去发觉他们的手恰好适合彼此，史雷的手指完美地填满米库里欧的指缝，就好像它们是为彼此而生的一样。

这一次，米库里欧明白他才是握得更紧的那一个。

\--

第三天在米库里欧还没意识到第二天已经结束时到来了。

他醒来时注意到的第一件事就是史雷舒服温暖的手仍握着他自己的。他注意到的第二件事是他的脖子和肩膀有多疼。

米库里欧慢慢从床上抬起头坐起身，当他试着活动肩膀时肌肉在他呻吟。他膝盖也疼，脚麻了，不过当他觉得他感觉到史雷的手握紧了一点他的手时，他不是很在乎这些不舒服。

他抬起空的那只手，拿起史雷枕头上现在干了的手巾——它掉下来了，因为不知怎么的昨天晚上史雷翻身转向他这一侧——把它掉到了床上柜旁边。他摸了摸史雷的额头——比之前好多了，但仍有点热度。

米库里欧感觉再不站起来腿简直要废掉了，于是他慢慢站起身。他仍保持与史雷的手相握，手随他的动作移动了一点。米库里欧立刻感觉到史雷边含含糊糊嘟哝了什么边轻轻拽了他一下。

“史雷？”米库里欧轻声说道。没有回应，米库里欧只感到手被轻轻握了一下。

他坐到床边。毕竟可能出了什么问题。他已经浑身酸痛，再耽误一会儿也不碍事。

“……史雷？”米库里欧重复道，声音甚至更小了。他把空着的手放到史雷胸口——一切如常。

他感觉手又被轻轻拉了一下，再次伴随一声短促几不可闻的嘟哝。

米库里欧的目光移向床上。这一刻这床看起来可不怎么舒服。

再一会儿也不碍事吧。

他慢慢向史雷俯下身，确保他们的手握在一起。他闭上眼睛陷进床铺，安静满足地叹了口气。

当他再次睁开眼睛，他猛然意识到这床真的不是给两个人睡的。他紧挨着史雷，近到他们肢体相碰，近到他能嗅到他的气息——他仍然闻起来像是何方他的家和书本的味道。

史雷又嘟哝了什么，也许这次米库里欧集中精神能听懂他说了什么，不过他的眼睛盯着史雷的嘴唇，他能看见它们每个细微的动作。

“史雷，什么？”米库里欧柔声问道，移开了视线。

史雷又拉了拉他；这次用力把米库里欧拉近了一点。史雷的的另一只手不舒服地放在两人中间，史雷睡意朦胧地把手滑到米库里欧的腰侧，搭在他身上。

这是个令米库里欧的心几乎跳出胸膛的动作，同时也令他安下心来。史雷的怀抱安全温暖，他的手臂就像是他们的手一样完美契合他的身体。

此时此刻，他的心思如心跳般狂奔。为什么史雷会这样？米库里欧能理解他累的时候会有点不对劲或者说梦话，但从不会像这样。是因为发烧吗？这是道谢的一种方式吗？……还是别的？

米库里欧希望无论是什么，都能跟让他埋进史雷怀抱的是同一样东西。

“史雷，”米库里欧发现自己悄声说道，“就算你是导师，我们之间也还会是一样……对吧？”

他不确定他究竟为什么要问这个问题。史雷在沉睡，或者至少睡得很熟，米库里欧这些年来知道就算史雷半梦半醒时跟他讲话也跟同墙壁讲话似的。

所以他很确定史雷把头凑过来，嘴唇刷过米库里欧的额头，那也只是某些随机的睡梦中动作而已。

还有他真的希望史雷不记得任何事。特别是他仰起头在史雷的唇上印下短短一吻时。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
> ˉ\\_(ツ)_/ˉ
> 
> 天族睡觉吗？我还没通热诚传说……如果我没记错的话他们不需要吃饭？好吧，我确定他们是会累的……  
> 不管怎么说，嗯，对，只是一点东西不吐不快。我大爱这两人  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
